


The Captain's Quarters

by livefree_13



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Making Out, Making Out In Public, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Top yosuke, Young Adult Souyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: This is a premature sequel totreya_barton'samazingMutiny of the HeartPirate AU series she is writing. Her story isn't complete yet, but I'm posting this at her request since it's basically spoiler-free (the only spoiler being that Yu and Yosuke do eventually get together ;D).Many things had surprised Yu Narukami since he’d been dragged from a quaint merchant vessel aboard an invading pirate ship several months ago. So many things, in fact, that he couldn’t hope to name them all. Having an educated background, as was his privilege, had done little to prepare the simple gentleman for the tangled reality of piracy on the high seas. Absolutely nothing at all, though, could have prepared his mind to discover the complicated life of the nationally feared pirate-at-large, Captain Jiraiya.





	The Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11/14: Sci-fi/Fantasy 
> 
> (*drops this fic 11 days overdue* i have no excuse for this but this fic took a long time for me to write okay; many blessings to [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton) for the constant encouragement and for keeping such a close eye on the fic's progress to make sure it lined up with her story ALSO creating a series for it so it's linked directly with that fabulous fucking au chapter series; ya'll this fic was so much work i'm ngl LMAO *drops dead*)

Many things had surprised Yu Narukami since he’d been dragged from a quaint merchant vessel aboard an invading pirate ship several months ago. So many things, in fact, that he couldn’t hope to name them all. Having an educated background, as was his privilege, had done little to prepare the simple gentleman for the tangled reality of piracy on the high seas. Absolutely nothing at all, though, could have prepared his mind to discover the complicated life of the nationally feared pirate-at-large, Captain Jiraiya.

Not even the man himself, Yu mused, as the suave Captain continued to surprise him more and more every day. His intelligence and boundless courage were matched only by the depth of his compassion for the people he fought to protect. As his time with the Captain wore on, this fact only became more evident to Yu, who’d never witnessed such nobility even in the actions of the people who raised him. His slow change of heart was something his sheltered brain had taken weeks, months to process, but when it did, it happened with all the finality of the snuffing of a candle’s light.

The fear that took hold of him during his abduction when he thought about what might become of his future had since reversed so dramatically into feelings of admiration, respect, and . . . something else for the willful pirate who’d stolen him away.

Something else.

Yu didn’t deny what that “something else” was. He’d never felt this way about anyone - not childhood friends, not the women his parents paraded in front of him like a revolving carousel in the hopes that he would choose one to marry, not even the fierce and headstrong women of the pirate crew he’d grown so fond of. While the term still eluded him, the truth in his heart didn’t:  he wanted him. He wanted to see his Captain smile in his direction, to linger in his company for longer than necessary, press his body into the quiet walls beneath deck and . . . he wanted him in exactly the same way his parents wanted him to fawn over all those women.

Well, maybe not in _exactly_ the same way . . .

“So this is where my First Mate wandered off to,” the sound of his Captain’s voice rang from the doorway.

Yu looked up from where he’d been (much too thoroughly) dicing a few onions for a stew he hoped would sustain the crew until they next made harbor. Yosuke stood hatless, with one boot lazily kicked over the other. His shoulder was propped against the doorframe and a smirk was quickly spreading into his lightly freckled cheeks.

“Afternoon, Captain,” Yu replied with a small smirk of his own that imparted a bit more suggestiveness than usual. Yu promptly turned his gaze back down to continue his work. His face grew hot as Yosuke approached, the sound of his heavy boots over the wooden floorboards ringing in his ears and making his heart pound the closer they grew.

“I figured I’d find you here since Aika’s been sick.”

“How is she, by the way?”

“Holding her own. She’s just as demented battling the flu as she is in the galley, it seems.” Yosuke drawled as he came around the counter and reviewed the spread of various ingredients Yu was in the midst of preparing. “Smells great.”

“Thank you,” Yu said politely, finally finishing with the onion and dropping a handful onto the skillet above a small fire. “Most of these ingredients are going to turn soon; I thought it best to put them to their use before that happened.” Next was the celery; then, the mild peppers.

“What are you making?” Yosuke leaned with his back against the counter, arms crossed. He had his shirt untied at the neck, the hint of his collar bone protruding from the thin cloth and Yu cleared his throat as he went to answer.

“Just a stew,” he answered, internally fretting about how hot his face was becoming. He was sure it was visible to his Captain, who was eyeing him with an interest that was now all too familiar between them.

“A stew, eh? Can’t wait!”

“I’m glad to hear,” he replied, desperately trying not to blush harder. “Unfortunately, it won’t be anything special as there are too few ingredients to work with.”

“I doubt that; _everything_ you make is special,” Yosuke corrected. “You will always be my most prized chef.”

“That’s preposterous,” Yu countered, chuckling as he chopped up the celery.

“But it’s true!”

“Aika’s an incredible chef and you know better. I saw you drooling over her meat pies last week.”

“That was conditional - I was hungry!” Yosuke said, leaning a little too close for Yu’s nerves but not so close they would bump elbows while Yu chopped.

“My dear Captain, I-” Yu started, looking him square in the eye to nip his excessive flattery in the bud. However, he forgot himself the very moment he laid eyes on Yosuke, whose playful energy had all but evaporated, replaced by a startling tranquility the feared pirate never exposed to the outside world. Words lodged in Yu’s throat, his business of chopping completely forgotten.

When it became evident that the rest of Yu’s sentence was lost, Yosuke tilted his head. “Yes,” he said softly, which struck Yu more as an answer than a question.

As the silence stretched, Yu could only stare back as Yosuke studied his face, his Captain’s eyes gently roving over Yu’s features with such tenderness that Yu could feel the lingering redness in his cheeks actually begin to cool and dissipate altogether. For this single, still moment, Yu could believe his Captain was just another young man aboard a ship, without title, without reputation - just a man, as pure as that, looking upon the face of someone he cared for.

“Nothing,” he muttered, with lips that refused to function.

Yosuke simply gave him a soft, kind smile in response.

Yu swallowed, placing down his knife on the cutting board, and scooted closer to the perched Captain. Yosuke didn’t move, his bright eyes trained on Yu with an expectation - one that Yu was quickly rising to meet, unsteady legs be damned.

When their lips met, Yu didn’t realize until they separated minutes later that it was because Yosuke had straightened and closed their distance with a firm grip on the buttons of his coat. He didn’t have time to register it, either, as Yosuke pulled him in again and Yu’s weak knees finally buckled into his Captain’s body, a desperate hand reaching up to clench Yosuke’s side to keep him upright.

Yosuke moved the fist in his shirt to wind his fingers through the back of Yu’s hair, using that leverage to keep their foreheads pressed together when they broke apart for air. Yosuke’s lips were red and sharp, wet and inviting, and Yu _still_ couldn’t believe how stunning they were. They’d stolen but a few quick kisses here and there (as time permitted, of course) but never one with so much heat, so much _promise_ for more.

Yu shuddered, his jaw trembling against Yosuke’s open lips as that hot mouth brought him in for another slow, thick kiss that sent Yu’s stomach running into his thighs like warm honey. He moaned weakly as Yosuke guided their tongues to roll together, the sensation slick and foreign and completely intoxicating. They broke away for more air, panting, with Yu clinging to his Captain’s form after his knees had long given out.

“Onions,” Yosuke panted, their breaths mingling.

“Onions,” Yu repeated, leaning his jaw into the sound of that addicting voice in a silent plea for more. “Onions . . . ?” he said again, as a distant part of his brain began to fire back into action.

“ _Onions_ ,” Yosuke insisted, his urgent voice carrying none of the heat from before.

Suddenly, Yu registered a distinctive smell. “The onions!” He stumbled away from the man’s arms and grabbed the nearest rag, heaving the pot away from the flame on shaky legs which kept him standing only on pure adrenaline. His heart was hammering with both arousal and panic as he placed the pot down and caught his breath, putting out the fire in the burner with the few remaining sparks of sanity while he had them. The onions were charred; he would have to start over.

But Yu barely had time to process that before Yosuke was in his personal space once more, the low clack of those damned boots thudding through his racing pulse. The Captain crushed their mouths together in a brief but succulent kiss and entwined the fingers of one of Yu’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry about your stew,” he whispered, a slight quiver in his voice that Yu was sure he didn’t imagine.

He nodded shakily, unable to speak for the moment. His eyes slammed closed as he let his movements be guided entirely by the sound of Yosuke’s voice. He curled his fingers into Yosuke’s hand, his thumb rubbing a long, hard line down his palm and counting the calluses and little nicks that had never fully healed.

Yosuke let out a weak laugh, pressing their foreheads together again to look down at their tangled fingers. “This may not be the best time to do this.”

Yu chuckled, too, deep in his throat; his voice felt like gravel for some reason. “We _are_ a little,” he glanced around the wide open space, “exposed.” He clonked their heads together, indulging his senses in another one of Yosuke’s soft laughs.

“Well, I can certainly take us somewhere more . . . _private_ ,” he suggested, with a sly quirk of his eyebrows.

Yu’s eyes widened. “Wait, now? Do we have time?”

“Look who you’re talking to,” Yosuke laughed heartily.

Everything inside of Yu melted deliciously at the thought of being alone with him - of _finally being alone_ with him - after weeks of pining and days of looking for any excuse he could to be at Yosuke’s side. Yu couldn’t remedy their situation fast enough, eagerly nodding his head as he worried, distantly, whether his body could even budge from the spot. “Then, yes.”

Breaking out into an ecstatic grin, Yosuke bit his lip ( _wow_ was that darling) and pressed a passionate, closed-mouth kiss to his lips, eventually breaking away with an audible smack. “Let’s go.” He tugged him along with such a firm grip Yu didn’t end up having to worry about his legs working. Nor did he worry about the state in which he left Miss Aika’s galley.

 

Getting to the Captain’s quarters would be an Ordeal, but one they at least anticipated. Heading to the quarter deck of the ship would require going above-deck for a time, since the store rooms beneath weren’t all access. That meant they’d have to straighten their clothes and act like they had some business to attend to that lied in a very _telling_ direction. Yu wondered how Yosuke would get them across, trusting that the Captain himself would be the one to do it. Yu tried to focus on keeping quiet, keeping calm, and keeping the blush from forming on his cheeks when his mind started to race ahead of him.

They passed several members of the crew wordlessly as they crossed the deck; Yu tried not to notice each one of their faces for fear of raising suspicion and kept his eyes focused ahead, not even bothering to take in the beautiful spring air and cloudless sky. It was indeed a fair sailing day, but he had precisely none of the willpower to stop and admire it.

Unsurprisingly, they were eventually stopped by a crew member - their gunner, Chie, who rattled off some question about her gun stores and when they’d next make dock. The Captain answered her diplomatically, as always, while Yu worried the middle button of his coat between two nervous fingers.

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” she bemoaned, turning away from her Captain with sagging shoulders. Even as antsy as Yu was to disappear from the upper deck, he couldn’t suppress a chuckle at her attitude, remembering when it used to surprise him. Getting to know Chie had been one of the most rewarding experiences of Yu’s life.

 _Now_ , though, he couldn’t wait for her to scurry off.

“Keep your chin up, Chie. We’ll dock tomorrow if we can. When we do, have your inventory demands ready.”

“Aye aye,” she called lazily over her shoulder, only to then stop mid-step and turn around with quite the flourishing (yet good-natured) salute.

Both men couldn’t help but chuckle lowly at her energetic display before quickly heading off towards Yosuke’s private quarters.

 

The First Mate’s back was flush against the unforgiving wood of the Captain’s private door as soon as it was closed behind them. Yu’s breath was launched from his chest and straight into Yosuke’s incoming mouth as he mumbled, “Where were we?” before crushing their lips together.

Yu grinned although Yosuke didn’t see it, too busy re-inserting his tongue in Yu’s mouth and driving them into another dizzying kiss. All of Yu’s senses registered Yosuke: his searing mouth and strong hands gripped in Yu’s coat, his long legs whose knees pinned him to the spot on the door. His Captain’s musky, sea-swept scent clouded his brain as their chests touched, as Yosuke’s hands traveled down his sides and towards his belly to start ripping off his coat buttons.

They broke away, their mouths wet and bruised, and Yu stayed planted against the door, held now not only by Yosuke’s knee, but by his only free hand as the other one tore at the elaborate golden buttons keeping him clothed. His head was spinning forward, arousal and rationale warring predictably in his muddied brain. Yosuke was handling him with the confidence of someone who knew _exactly_ what he wanted, his fearless fingers racing to free him and bare his First Mate’s body, while Yu, heavy with the weight of his own arousal, would have crumpled to the slow-swaying floorboards if his Captain wasn’t supporting him.

Somehow, it clicked in Yu’s mind that Yosuke couldn’t do this alone, so he let go of Yosuke’s arms and ripped off the final button of his coat, wrenching the heavy fabric off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Yosuke smirked appreciatively and grabbed his lips in another hungry kiss - still just as potent as they had been in the galley. Yu lost himself in it, moaning drunkenly as Yosuke finished off the buttons of his vest and wormed his fingers in through the openings of his thin shirt as if he couldn’t reach Yu’s skin fast enough.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long, you know,” Yosuke’s cracking voice whispered into his mouth, just as his fingers finished rending apart Yu’s shirt and started drawing maps over his belly, his chest. “Since the day I introduced myself to you,” he laughed, drawing his lips away and pressing their foreheads together. “You were so suspicious, yet so polite. I couldn’t wait to get to know you, see what you were all about.” His hands slid down Yu’s sides and grabbed his hips. He removed his knee from between Yu’s thighs and thrust something _else_ there instead, something that had Yu’s voice firing out of his throat in a pitiful grunt.

He looked down to watch their pelvises rock together, Yosuke’s hardness jutting from the confines of his riding pants and the meager ties thereto. The pressure against him felt _amazing_ , like nothing he’d ever felt before. He groaned again, blood and eyes both burning, heart laden with the want to feel and touch and hear Yosuke’s voice continue to flutter into his ear and send him hurtling over the edge. And his Captain, in exactly the way he needed him to, responded.

With a terribly rude and desperate thrust of his hips, Yosuke moaned wantonly, voice catching with emotion. “I wanted to make you mine,” he huffed, and so Yu grabbed his Captain’s hair in a tight fist and devoured his mouth thoroughly, tongue winding around Yosuke’s and pulling it between his teeth. Yosuke immediately conceded, hands dropping to grope Yu’s bulge and allowing his First Mate as much liberty as he was willing to take to explore his mouth.

He pulled away for air, lips kissing a trail to Yosuke’s ear, his breath ruffling the fringe of his lover’s hair. “I’m all yours now, _Captain Hanamura_ ,” he growled, voice raspy and hot in his own throat. He felt Yosuke shudder in his arms, and gasp - so loudly Yu thought he’d upset him - and then he gripped two fistful’s of Yu’s half-open shirt, tore open his lips with his teeth for a few brief, blissful seconds, and tossed him effortlessly from the closed door towards the center of the small room.

Yu was astonished his wobbly legs kept him upright. He took the sudden distance from Yosuke as an opportunity to get his breathing under control (his head was still a whirlwind of lust and desperation), eyes admiring the new view of his Captain’s narrow hips and wide shoulders, the sheen of his collar bones in the pale light, off his forehead where his hair stuck in thin wisps - it was breathtaking, and Yu had never been more aware of how _hard_ he was. He stood, trembling, fighting for control against the bite of desire in his balls while Yosuke looked him over as if he were prey.

He noticed Yosuke’s eyes drifting down his form to rest on his hips, saw his pronounced adam’s apple force down a swallow. He glanced down at himself briefly, not having realized until that moment that Yosuke had managed to get the ties to his pants partially undone before he released him and that the shape of his prick, still cloaked in his underwear, was jutting out of them shamelessly. If it had been possible for his face to turn even redder then, he was sure it would have done so.

Yosuke, evidently trying just as hard as Yu was to regain even a fraction of his composure, took a tentative step towards him (those long boots on those irresistible, slim legs that Yu wanted to feel in his hands so badly he had to choke down a whine). As if by a faint flicker of candle light, Yosuke’s face fell from predatory to one of dawning comprehension. He took another step closer, and Yu just about felt like _begging_ at this point.

“You’ve never done this, have you?” Yosuke whispered in the still air of his quarters.

A hint of fear and embarrassment ran down into Yu’s stomach but he quickly held firm. For the life of him, he couldn’t guess how Yosuke could have figured that out, but it was true, of course. He hesitated for a moment, but knew there was no use denying it to someone like Yosuke - someone he trusted more than anyone. “N-no, but-”

“It’s okay,” Yosuke assured him. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.”

Yu wanted to _cry_ that he was, that he hadn’t wanted anything this badly in all his life. Instead, he nodded gratefully, swallowing back the sting of wet in his eyes, his jaw tense and trembling. “Yes,” he gasped.

Yosuke nodded back, and eventually closed their distance, his scent once again flooding Yu’s senses and making his mouth water with the wanted taste of his skin, the urge to chart it with his lips and teeth until he _knew_ the man, every last inch of him, by memory alone. The top of his Captain’s head was shy of his by just an inch or so and yet, with how intense his eyes grew as they drew near, the command in his fingers as they traced his jawline and threaded into his hair, one could hardly feel taller than him at all.

“Still okay?”

“Yes,” he gasped again, this time nearly choking.

Yosuke pulled Yu into a tender kiss. It set a gentle reminder for the slow ache in Yu’s groin, the pressing urgency that hadn’t been satisfied. Though, he was _abruptly_ reminded when Yosuke began fondling him again, this time through just his undergarments, which were thin enough as it was. He grunted pitifully. Yosuke licked his lips and Yu saw a flash of something unfamiliar cross his gold-flecked eyes - uncertainty, perhaps, or nervousness. He opened his mouth to ask but his jaw immediately fell slack as Yosuke slowly lowered himself to his knees right in front of him.

“I’ve never done this for anyone else before, so just . . . tap my head if I’m doing it wrong, will you?” Yosuke told him, all while he was freeing Yu’s stiff cock from its confines.  

Yu laid his damp fingers over his mouth, giving a faint nod that he prayed told his Captain everything he needed to know about how Yu felt. The truth, however, was that Yu was frighteningly divided on it - on one hand, this was his Captain, his closest ally, a man who had done nothing but prove his value as a leader since the very day Yu met him and someone who, unequivocally, should _never_ be on his knees. On the other, Yosuke’s face, for all its sharp edges and cunning, was remarkably pretty, and there weren’t words in any language Yu knew that he could use to describe the look of Yosuke’s mouth as it opened and began to gently suckle the tip of his drooling penis.

He could feel a line of sweat roll down his back as Yosuke’s tongue continued to mouth his head somewhat experimentally, the nice, snug grip he had around the base sending pulses of electricity scattering into his balls and down his legs. A horribly undignified sound escaped Yu’s mouth when the relentless pleasure became too much to bear. It caused Yosuke to stop and pull his lips away with a thin trail of fluids to follow.

“Good? No?”

 _Damn him_ ; he sounded much too playful. Yu felt like his heart might very well burst it was thrumming so fast.

“Good,” he gasped out, by some miracle, through his fingers.

Yosuke smiled in satisfaction and continued, immediately lapping his tongue along Yu’s head and drawing it back between his lips. This time, he didn’t just stop at the head - he pressed forward, inch by inch, his tongue a rapid wet heat that scorched the underside of his prick as Yosuke drew it further and further into his mouth. Yu had never felt _anything_ like this, so when another one of those regretful sounds spilled out, he used his free hand to join the other in a vein attempt to keep another one back.

It didn’t take long for him to start feeling the stirrings of his orgasm winding around his balls. Though instead of pleased, he felt panicked. He didn’t desire this to end so soon, so swiftly, with his Captain on his knees. Yu couldn’t offer him much by way of bedroom talent, but there had to be _something_ he could give Yosuke, something closer, something they could both cherish as a single soul - as partners.

“Y-Yosuke, wait,” he cried, his hand falling from his mouth to tug the Captain back by his hair, “wait, wait, wait . . . !”

Yosuke had little choice but to obey as his head was forced back, mouth red and lips slick. His eyes were watery (or perhaps it was the light that caused them to shimmer in such a way) and his chest was heaving as his tongue darted out to capture the fluids that escaped. He gazed up at him questioningly, his hand still clasped around Yu’s length by the base and tugging in short strokes (much to Yu’s ceaseless agony).

Once again, for likely the dozenth time since he’d boarded this ship, Yu found himself in a situation that he was wholly unequipped to handle. Not only did he not know how to ask for what he wanted, he had little idea of what that actually was - especially with another man.

“Not yet,” he gasped out, clueless as to what else to say. “I want . . . I-”

“ _What_ do you want?” Yosuke asked from the ground, with a voice that was thick and raspy with exercise. His brows were drawn together; if it wasn’t for the heat in his eyes, Yu might have assumed he looked concerned.

“I want more,” was all he could say.

Slowly, Yosuke rose to his feet, eyes as steady as his ship as they leveled at him. Yu still felt like a quivering virgin but it hardly mattered any longer. It seemed he was entirely what his Captain wanted, after all, and beneath his gaze, Yu would have been a fool not to surrender himself. Yosuke smoothed his cheek with his thumb, slotting their mouths together for a gentle kiss. Yu’s cockhead brushed the fabric of Yosuke’s clothes and his grunt went directly into Yosuke’s mouth, but his Captain didn’t seem to mind. His eyes were trained on Yu’s face as they pulled away, as though studying his expression.

With a hand Yu didn’t see, Yosuke grabbed him and pulled his length in a long, slow stroke and back again, sucking Yu’s breath from his lungs. He grabbed Yosuke’s shoulders and all but bucked into it, rising onto his toes to follow the sensation as it curled under his balls. “Yosuke-”

“Tell me what you want, Yu,” Yosuke said as he pressed his mouth into his ear. He gave him another firm, obscenely long stroke, and Yu thought he might go mad.

“I want _you_ ,” he cried, as if it had always been that simple. “Please. Just you . . . my Captain.”

“Yu . . .”

Yosuke sounded as though he were losing himself again with how loud his breath beat in Yu’s ear. He gave Yu’s prick one more twisting stroke before suddenly removing his mouth from his ear and kissing him sloppily (and so deeply that Yu nearly forgot about the hand around him).

“I can show you,” he moaned into his mouth, “if that’s what you want.” Yosuke pulled back and leveled his gaze at him once more. “If you’re _sure_ that’s what you want, I can show you.”

While matching his stare in full, Yu managed to still Yosuke’s wrist with a very determined fist. He pried himself away from his Captain and stumbled backwards, not stopping until he was standing beside the down-fitted mattress, his cock weeping and hungry as it beckoned from the folds of his undone pants.

“Then show me.”

Yu saw the thrill light up Yosuke’s eyes at once, watched it flash and color his cheeks and expose yet another layer of the biting need that Yosuke clearly felt. He swallowed as Yosuke approached on swift legs and braced himself for the furious kiss Yosuke laid on him a second later, as he was brought lovingly into his arms and pressed flush against his Captain’s body.

Gently, Yosuke eased him back onto the mattress and followed, grabbing at his lips over and over again until Yu was on his back and Yosuke was hovering over him, his strong but dexterous hands running down his sides and tugging on his tight riders and undergarments. Yu obliged, slipping his pants and the rest off his hips and down to his knees. The soft, cool sensation of the Captain’s bedding against his bare bottom was unexpectedly making his arousal _worse_. To his horror, he heard himself gasp when his skin made contact, hips rolling over and into the soft material almost by instinct.

“Nice, huh?” Yosuke chuckled when he noticed Yu’s reaction. The Captain rose to his knees to throw off his own thin shirt. “These sheets are from India.” Yu gasped again (too loudly) when Yosuke’s chest gleamed with the white light from the window. “They were a gift.” Yosuke said humbly as he shed the material on the cabin floor.

“T-they don’t feel like linen,” Yu managed to mumble, staring at Yosuke’s chest as his hips twitched pitifully.

Yosuke straddled his legs and leaned back down, pressing soothing kisses to his lips and jawline. “I was told what they were, but I don’t remember. Maybe . . . was it cotton?”

Yosuke’s voice sending tingly vibrations through his skin was the most perfect torture. He groaned and rolled his head to the side as Yosuke made his way down his neck. “It feels remarkable.”

“Glad you like it,” Yosuke hummed into the skin of his chest, lapping with a cool-tipped tongue at a nipple. “You’ll have to spend more time in them.”

The insinuation - even lying near naked in the Captain’s bed with his cock drooling onto his own stomach - was almost too much. His cheeks instantly grew hot and he laughed, gasping immediately when Yosuke’s warm mouth took him in again. “Captain . . . !”

He couldn’t stop from bucking, even as he dreaded the feeling of his orgasm beginning to build up again, as it swam in his balls and threatened to overwhelm him. “Captain . . . please . . .”

Yosuke pulled off slickly, as if with the last whit of his strength, his cheeks ablaze again and his mouth glistening with saliva and Yu’s precum. “You calling me that is not making me want to stop, you know,” he warned, his fair and flushed chest heaving. His eyes shone like the hard and piercing edge of a diamond as they scanned over Yu’s half-naked form, appearing for a split second to be both tortured and captivated by the sight.

Yu squirmed in his grip. Every last inch of him was begging to be freed, to be pressed against his lover, to be touched and licked and handled. “Take me,” he begged, not bothering to curtail the whine in his voice. “Take me.”

Something akin to resolve clouded over the lustful light in Yosuke’s eyes, and he got up from the bed. He began by pulling Yu’s boots off followed by his restrictive pants, not mattering where he kicked them off to when he was done. Then he removed his own boots and tugged down his riding pants, his cock beet red and bobbing eagerly in a shallow bed of soft, dark curls. Yu was instantly smitten by it, quite surprised that his mouth was already watering with the ache to take it in. He stared at it shamelessly as Yosuke stepped to the right and rummaged through his small side-table, retrieving a small glass object that he held in such a way that Yu couldn’t easily identify what it was.

Yosuke must have noticed where his attention had been drawn, because he then brandished the tiny brown bottle in his palm as he kneeled back on the bed in front of Yu. The bottle was too dark to see its contents.

“What do you have?” Yu asked, just as Yosuke leaned down to kiss him, slow and languid, until the expectation of an answer was long gone.

Eventually, the kiss ended and Yosuke pulled away, both of them panting. “It’s oil,” he whispered delicately, with a demure blush that Yu was absolutely enthralled by. Yosuke kissed him again, carding his fingers through Yu’s hair with his free hand. “We’ll need it if you want to continue.”

Yu nodded and quickly pressed another kiss to Yosuke’s lips. He grabbed Yosuke’s face and brought him forward, all but begging him to lay over him. Yosuke chuckled into the kiss and complied, deftly mounting him again. Gingerly, he pulled on the unlaced fabric of Yu’s shirt and vest, tugging it over his shoulders. Yu quickly understood his Captain’s request and sat up (Yosuke having to lean back) to remove the final pieces of clothing between them. He and Yosuke both smirked at each other as Yu tossed the shirt and vest onto the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothes.

The hot touch of their bare skin lit a fire in Yu’s stomach. Yosuke’s skin was remarkably soft and supple for its years of hard life at sea, and Yu was consumed with running his hands over as much of it as he could - his strong thighs and cutting hips, his smooth and freckled chest, down over his hard stomach and throbbing, pulsing shaft that was easily the warmest thing Yu had ever handled in his life. Yosuke’s hips stuttered into his palm and he grunted, fingers clenching around the bottle in his hand.

He pulled Yu in for a smoldering kiss, tongue breaking through Yu’s lips and delving greedily as Yu continued to stroke him, enjoying the thick weight of Yosuke’s prick twitching in his grip and wondering how often he’d be able to indulge himself in moments like these going forward. He didn’t want to presume, but the thought of going even a day without this was already sending the threat of tears to prickle at his eyes.

Yosuke broke the kiss with a heated sigh and kissed down his neck, sneaking the position of his legs from being around Yu’s to between them, stroking the top of his thighs as he opened them further. Yu gasped and looked down, watching one of Yosuke’s dexterous hands smooth over his skin and his knees widen to nudge his legs apart. Yu put up no resistance, fascinated by the nature of his legs to comply so readily to such a foreign position. He rather liked it already, he thought sinfully, his head swimming.

Yosuke removed the cork from the small bottle and tipped some of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together and lowering them beyond the range of Yu’s vision. “I’m going to open you up. Let me know if it hurts, or if you want me to stop.” He spoke with the same command he used when giving his crew orders; the tone caused Yu to come back to attention, some of the excess heat clouding his brain dissipating enough that he could nod back in understanding.

Yosuke nodded, and then Yu felt warm, slick digits prod at the skin behind his balls. While the mechanics of their coupling had entirely eluded him until the present, Yu had known logically from the beginning where it would take them. He’d expected to feel trepidation, apprehension . . . but, strangely (or maybe not so strangely), there was none whatsoever. He even shuddered with excitement when one of Yosuke’s fingers swiped over his entrance and elicited a tiny gasp.

He bucked into it without thinking, and above him, Yosuke chuckled as if charmed. He tried to ignore how hot it made him feel, how exposed and wanton he appeared with his knees pointed up and heels off the bed, concentrating instead as one of Yosuke’s fingers easily slipped through the tight ring of muscle about an inch. It felt _more_ than unfamiliar, his body unsure whether to reject or accept the invasion; he found himself doing a bit of both, squirming from side to side on the bed as he tried to register the new sensation.

“Relax,” Yosuke hushed, using his unoccupied hand to rub stimulating circles into his thigh and hip. “Relax yourself. Breathe.”

Yu let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding as a long, heavy sigh. He slowly untensed his legs and let them fall open a little wider, releasing the instinctual clench in his thighs along the way. After a second and another deep breath, he felt the sure advance of Yosuke’s finger sliding further and further inside him until the warmth of his palm was pressed flush against his behind.

“Good job,” Yosuke said with his voice full of warmth and a smile that shaved layers of hardness off the young Captain’s face. Yu smiled back at him and took another deep breath, rocking his hips encouragingly into the small part of Yosuke that he already had inside him. “Feel good yet?”

“It’s strange, but nice,” he answered honestly.

Yosuke smiled again. “I need to add more. It’s going to feel a bit different. Ready?”

Yu nodded and once again, Yosuke nodded back. Yu wasn’t sure was to expect with the introduction of a new digit and neither did his _body,_ as it jerked and tensed all over again at the distinct stretching sensation that began to work its way up his canal.

“Relax, relax,” Yosuke whispered, holding open his knee so he couldn’t close them completely. “You’re okay, Yu. I’ve got you.”

Yosuke’s fingers hadn’t moved but Yu did in fact feel his body begin to unwind again at the sound of surety in his Captain’s voice. It didn’t quite hurt, but it wasn’t quite comfortable, either. “It’s so _odd_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Does it hurt?” Yosuke was using his Captain’s voice again; a shudder rolled through him.

“No.”

“Then breathe. Relax,” he instructed.

Against all odds, Yu found himself doing just that. The stretching wasn’t bad at all, truthfully, just wholly unfamiliar. He took several deep breaths and in a few short seconds, his muscles were as lax as he could get them - and clearly to his Captain’s pleasure, who grinned proudly and inched forward.

Yu gasped with delight when Yosuke started moving his fingers in and out, slick and hot and steady, and was soon left panting and aroused again, unable to get his legs open wide enough to satisfy his own craving. Yosuke’s ministrations were brushing the extreme edge of something magnificent, something he kept trying to move his hips into but had no idea how to chase. “Wha . . . Yosuke . . . !” he stuttered, his body trembling and rocking. “Yosuke . . . !” He writhed.

Yosuke, who had taken to manipulating his own length with his free hand, stopped and changed the angle of his wrist, pressing his two fingers directly into _the spot_ \- so that Yu saw an explosion of light and color behind his eyes and nearly plummeted off the peak of his orgasm. He cried out even with no breath to do so, eyes slammed shut and heart pounding. Mercifully, Yosuke released the pressure on that spot and continued with his earlier ministrations, leaving Yu shaking and panting.

“That looked as if it felt _too_ good,” Yosuke said with a teasing lilt.

Yu cracked both eyes open and peered with mock-venom into Yosuke’s, who met his gaze with a cocky grin that Yu briefly considered kissing off.

Yosuke chuckled and leaned over to give him a firm but tender kiss of his own. “We’re almost done with this part. Just a little more, okay?”

Yu nodded, not about to complain after _that_ incredible jolt of pleasure. Yosuke proceeded to add a third finger - an adjustment, but an entirely manageable one - and swiftly yet carefully stretched Yu to his fullest. Yosuke repeatedly teased that same wondrous spot, and every time Yu would try to meet his touch with his hips, Yosuke’s fingers would elude him. It was the most sinister thing he’d witnessed from his outlaw Captain, truly. All he could do was buck and moan and thickly swear Yosuke’s name from deep within his throat.

By the time Yosuke was finished with him, he was breathless and his skin was flushed and prickling, as if wrapped in the most glorious fire. Yosuke ran his hands over his thighs and hips and Yu arched into the touch with abandon. “Yosuke,” he continued to beg. “Yosuke, please, please-”

“You’re ready,” Yosuke husked, enveloping him in an overdue kiss. “But you’ll want to turn around, with your back to me. Is that okay?”

Yu thought for a moment. “Do I have to?”

Yosuke smiled and kissed his nose. “Of course not. But it should be more comfortable for your first time.”

Yu understood, eventually nodding in agreement. If Yosuke suggested it, then it was probably a wise choice. Yosuke gave him room to scoot out from beneath him and turn over, quickly coming up behind him again and aligning their bodies. Excitement took him as his over-sensitive skin came into contact with Yosuke’s superheated chest, the even hotter rod of his shaft finally pressing between his thighs with renewed urgency. He stayed as calm and pliable as he could while Yosuke arranged him, bringing both of Yu’s knees closer to his chest - quite like a fetal position, only with his legs spread apart instead of inward - while Yosuke curled around him so his thighs were beneath Yu’s and Yosuke’s lips could plant kisses along his shoulderline and the back of his neck.

Yosuke reached behind him and batted around the sheets for the small bottle, retrieving and spilling some more oil onto his fingers. Yu could feel and hear as Yosuke slicked up his shaft, the backs of Yosuke’s knuckles brushing his skin and Yosuke’s breath sharp and hot in his ear. The closeness made him shudder into his body, roll his hips teasingly into his lover’s occupied hand in impatience.

“Excuse you,” Yosuke laughed.  

“I think you’ve kept me waiting long enough, Captain.” He was amazed he could keep his voice even as he spoke, as Yosuke had taken that opportunity to line up his member with his stretched entrance and press it just slightly - just enough for Yu to _feel_ what was coming next.

Yosuke kissed his shoulder and chuckled. “Trust me, all of that was more than necessary.” He kissed his shoulder again and urged his member a little further against his slicked skin, but not breaking through as his fingers had done. Yu’s breath caught in his chest at the feel of the thick member between his legs. One solid, warm head felt quite a bit different than three of Yosuke’s fingers, but yet again Yu found that the fear he would expect to be paralyzed with was simply nowhere to be found.

“I trust you,” Yu answered, and he’d never said anything he meant more than that.

Another soft kiss to his shoulder. Yu sighed and let the side of his head fall back into the pillow so that Yosuke’s lips could caress the skin there without effort.  “Like before, just relax,” Yosuke coached into his ear. He snaked his arm between the mattress to grasp Yu around his chest and press them tightly together. “Relax. Breathe.”

Yu let out his breath and sucked it in immediately as the stretch below steadily grew, but this time so much warmer, so much _stiffer_ than his fingers had been. Yosuke hadn’t gotten terribly far, maybe a few inches, but already Yu was shaking, so thankful that Yosuke was holding his leg up for him. He let out his breath and concentrated on the rhythm of Yosuke’s breath stuttering in his ear as he closed the distance between their hips, little by little, until finally their skin clapped softly and Yu felt . . . full, felt _complete_.

“H-how is it?” Yosuke gasped.

Yu took a shuddering breath and nodded in answer, unsure whether to start begging for more as he grappled for every last ounce of willpower he possessed.

“Good. You feel _amazing,_ ” Yosuke moaned into his skin.

“I-I do?” Yu curled his fingers into the sheets.

“God, you feel incredible. I’ve-” Yosuke groaned, “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

Yu swallowed and squirmed, back arching. “The pleasure of bedding a virgin, I would imagine,” he choked out, breath hitching.

Yosuke pressed a firm kiss to the back of his neck and grunted. “Hell no,” he rasped. “I’ve . . . taken virgins . . .” Yosuke admitted, rather weakly, as if Yu could find room to take exception to that in their current status. “It’s _you_. It’s how you make me feel; it’s what you _do to me_ ,” he whispered, and Yu fought back the tears even as he failed to fight back a feeble thrust of his hips onto Yosuke’s prick that caused his Captain to grunt his name.

Yosuke squeezed his arm around him, pulling Yu’s raised leg closer to his body and impaling his hips as far into his partner as he could in a desperate attempt to still his movements. Yu had no choice but to groan and allow Yosuke the several, agonizing seconds he needed to catch his breath.

“It’s not just _this_. Do you get it? Yu?”

Yu groaned and turned his face into the pillow, his cheeks as red as they were hot. “Captain . . .”

“I . . .” Yosuke breathed against his neck. All of time seemed stopped as Yosuke buried his face into Yu’s hair and pressed hard kisses to his scalp and squeezed him impossibly tighter than before, until Yu felt the breath being forced out of his lungs right along with the tears in his eyes.

“Yosuke,” Yu cried, managing another stiff thrust of his hips.

He was met immediately by a delightful and incredibly powerful thrust that jettisoned his voice into the pillow. Yosuke pulled back out slowly, almost entirely - but before Yu could panic with the thought of losing him, Yosuke guided his cock through his cheeks again, straight up into him, and soon began a steady, perfectly timed rhythm in and out. Yu whined long and low as his Captain’s shaft rubbed repeatedly against the edge of _that spot_ , and as Yosuke released his constrictive hold on him, he was given the freedom to thrust back in stilted, shallow movements.

The clap of their thighs, of Yosuke’s skin meeting his and being held in his arms, his Captain’s voice in his ear moaning and grunting swears, his name, another swear, a plea, had Yu bound and powerless against the pleasure rippling down his legs. He knew he was weeping, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. There was only Yosuke’s strong arms around him, the heat plunging into him over and over and over, his shaking legs and tightness in his lungs.

When Yosuke’s angle shifted with an increase in speed, Yu’s body went taut and he curled into Yosuke’s stomach, a sweaty fist ripping at the sheets. “Yes,” he cried, “Yes,” although they were nothing more than pained whispers, he couldn’t stop. “Yes, yes, Yosuke, ah, Yosuke, yes, yes, yes-!”

“Yu! Ah, ngh-”

“Yes - there - ah!” He moaned, loud and long. “Yosuke!”

“Ah, Yu,” Yosuke gasped into his neck, his rapid thrusting soon faltering in its rhythm. “I-I love-!”

Yu felt the swarm of something hot rise up into his thighs like a heated bath, and couldn’t place it as any orgasmic feeling he’d had before; his prick bobbed uselessly against his belly, otherwise untouched. But the pinpricks racing along his skin and up his back to meet Yosuke’s lips at his neck soon seized control of all of Yu’s breath, the cries still lodged in his throat, and quickly flooded his brain. He couldn’t discern if he was still crying out, or if that was only taking place in his mind. Distantly, he heard Yosuke growl and the sensation riding the top of his skull jolted and quivered with his Captain’s erratic yet powerful thrusting, rattling into Yu’s bones where it lingered, exquisitely, in the purest form of bliss Yu had ever known.

As he lay lax and spent, trying to remember how to breathe again, the fullness inside of him gradually decreased in intensity. Yosuke’s sticky skin shifted on his sticky skin - brief, just a reallocation of warmth (his arm, it seemed) from his chest to his belly - and Yu’s first real breath was pushed out of him by the removal of Yosuke’s now flaccid member from his body.

Logic told him that was necessary; his heart cried something else.   

Yosuke’s panting in his ear was the first sound he truly registered. He inhaled, exhaled, and blinked his eyes open, greeted by the early-evening light pouring in from the small bedside porthole that looked out over the open sea. The ship groaned and creaked as usual, peaceful, still, as Yosuke’s arms remained around him. Yu eventually found the strength to hold those arms in place, just in case.

He closed his eyes again as Yosuke trailed gentle kisses over his shoulder, over his neck, and up into his hairline.

“How do you feel?” Yosuke’s voice sounded so worn; Yu had to smirk, just a little.

“Never better.” He turned his head up to meet Yosuke’s mouth for a kiss. Yosuke accepted it smoothly. His Captain’s thumb ran down his jawline until his fingers were lovingly tugging on the lobe of his ear as he deepened their kiss.

The gesture seemed as innocent as any gentle touch between lovers, but an unexpected shot of arousal pierced Yu’s balls and he groaned, “No,” laughing sleepily. He removed Yosuke’s fingers and rubbed the lobe himself, confused what Yosuke had done to cause that to happen.

“Sorry,” Yosuke chuckled.

“How did you know that would arouse me?”

Yosuke quirked an intrigued brow at him. “I didn’t - but I certainly do now.” He smiled and leaned in to resume their kiss as Yu laughed. The welcome pull of Yosuke’s lips quickly had Yu melting into the mattress. He felt so fatigued, and so sated, that the thought of getting up and reclothing himself seemed about the last thing on Earth he was prepared to do.

Yosuke broke their kiss and licked his lips, bumping their noses and squirming uncharacteristically. It wasn’t until Yosuke opened his mouth to speak that Yu noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered, as if it took all his courage to do so. Yu perhaps shouldn’t have been as stunned to hear that as he was, because everything he’d felt for him for months seemed to agree with that statement. Regardless, his throat rebelled, and he stared unblinking at the mouth of his Captain. “Am I mad?” Yosuke asked, worry edging his casual chuckle.

“No,” Yu squeaked, still paralyzed. “No, you’re not mad.”

He turned his body more so that he was on his back looking up at him. He captured Yosuke’s cheek with his palm and brought their faces together, lips brushing delicately at first before Yu took him in a convincing kiss that had his Captain grasping Yu’s arm with a light moan.

“I love you, too,” Yu whispered as well, on the verge of another kiss.

Yosuke laughed, though it sounded like relief, as he gripped Yu’s arms even more and pulled him to. “Stay in my quarters tonight?” he asked excitedly.

Yu made an amused sound, blushing but refusing to turn away. “What about the crew? What will they say?”

“ _I_ am the Captain,” he reasoned with a familiar grin, bumping their noses. “And you are my First Mate. We have important business together.”  

“Important business, indeed,” Yu approved.

Yosuke crushed their mouths together with a happy sigh, and just as quick, Yu was swept up in another great adventure - one that would last for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated! (it really makes all the hard work worth it you have noooo idea.) you can also find me [here](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/) on tumblr where i post smallish, fluff & nsfw shortfics, headcanons, and things.


End file.
